


Love, Wallflower

by chaeou



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019), Inspired by The Perks of Being a Wallflower, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, love letters to the dead inspo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeou/pseuds/chaeou
Summary: Tsuna writes letters to the dead for an English assignment. It turns out to become more over time.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Love, Wallflower

**Author's Note:**

> aha back at it with another fic

**Letter 01**

  
  
  


_ Dear Nana Sawada, _

_ I’m only writing to you because I have to. It’s the first assignment of the year in my English class, so don’t get any funny ideas. We were told to write to a dead person, I think the teacher meant someone famous, but I don’t know how to talk to famous people. I know how to talk to you though, you’re my mom. Well I guess you used to be my mom, yknow, before all the drugs and stuff. _

_ In my opinion there’s no point to this assignment, it’s not like angels double as mailmen, at least I don’t think so. The therapist says this can be used as an opportunity to get everything off my chest and start the healing process, but I don’t think she knows what it’s like losing a mom. She still gets to go to lunch with her own after our sessions. _

_ Anyways, I’m attending Vongola Highschool now, I couldn’t stand the idea of any more pitying looks, so I decided to go to the school in Uncle Enrico’s district. Oh, I’m living with him too since dad isn’t fully ready to be a parent yet. It’s been a few weeks since I transferred and I’ve become a total loner. It's better than the pitying looks back home though so I’ll take what I can get. I just want to move past this part of my life to be honest. _

_ This school is overwhelming and there’s a lot of strong personalities here too. Like in math class this girl, Hana, got into an argument with the teacher over the answer to a SAT practice question and they kept going back and forth till the class ended. She won, if you were wondering. She has long black hair and dark brown eyes that just stare into your soul while she’s tearing you apart with her words. She’s absolutely terrifying. Her ginger-haired girlfriend, Kyoko, is the complete opposite. _

_ Well I think they’re going out. They hold hands and kiss and hug all the time, so I’m 99% sure they’re going out. I could be wrong though, it’s not even my business so I’m not sure why I’m reading about it to you. I guess I just need something to talk about that doesn’t _

“You’re Tsuna right?” A tall teen with jet black hair and curly sideburns asks, stepping in front of my table. A bit surprised, I give a slow nod. “Perfect. I’m Renato.” He introduces himself, plopping down in the unoccupied chair across from me. 

Renato Sinclair. Basketball captain and secretary of the student council. In short, popular and probably a jerk. I’ve seen enough coming of age movies to see where this is going.

“Did you need anything..?” I ask, shoving the letter into my backpack. I don’t need someone like him knowing I’m writing to my dead mom for an English assignment. What if he gets the wrong idea and starts to spread rumors and then I get bullied and then I have to pop my antidepressant and then I-

“..-tutor you.” 

“What?” 

“I’m here to tutor you.” He repeats. That’s when I notice the math textbook in his hand and inwardly grimace. I suck at math and I apparently suck at hiding my facial expressions because now he’s smirking. I see why everyone wants to date him. Smirking should not look that good.

“I don’t really need a tutor.” I say, feeling the curious glances of the other students. I can’t say I’m all that surprised, he’s really popular and I’m really not, they’re probably just wondering why we’re at the same table. I hope this is a one time thing and he leaves me alone or else I’m going to find a new hiding place and I actually really like the school’s library. “I can just go to office hours or something..” I add, knowing that I won’t actually ever go. Office hours are on the days I have to go to therapy. It’s not a total lie, I would go but circumstances y'know? Can’t ignore the law for the mentally ill and all that.

“Mr.Nezu personally asked me to help. He won’t have as many office hour days because his wife is close to her pregnancy date but he doesn’t want to see any struggling students fail. So here I am.” He explains.

Fuck, I really like Mr.Nezu too. I hate math but he’s always trying to help me and is actually a pretty decent teacher. I completely forgot about his wife’s pregnancy. I should give him a card or something before he leaves. Or is that too weird? Maybe an apple is better-

“What days are you free?” He asks, opening the math book. “And don’t worry, this is only until this semester ends.”

I can’t believe he asked what days  _ I’m _ free. Like hello? I don’t know if you’re blind sir but I’m completely alone, sitting in the furthest table away from the others by myself. In a library. It kind of screams ‘loner’.

Clearing my throat and praying that I don’t sound like a complete loser, I say “Um, I’m pretty much free everyday during lunch and besides Thursdays and Fridays, I’m free after school too.”

He gives me a nod, glancing down at his phone that keeps blowing up. Probably a lover or something. Or maybe his parents? I wouldn’t be too surprised, loving parents tend to make normal kids. 

“Let’s schedule Monday and Wednesday afterschool starting next week.” He takes out a few sticky notes, smoothly placing them in the textbook before sliding it towards me. “Those will be the topics we’ll start to cover, make sure to look at them and write any questions you have.” He instructs.

I stare at the various sticky notes in the book, already dreading the upcoming sessions. I’m not good at interactions, never have been, it’s something Dr. Jane is trying to get me to work on. Before I can begin to throw myself a pity party, Renato is leaning over and grabbing one of the library books besides me.

“You’re reading  Flowers for Algernon? ” He questions. I look at the book in his hands then glance back back at him. 

“Uh, yeah. I just finished it yesterday.” The ending was sad and I’m not afraid to admit that I cried. Well actually, I’d rather not admit that to anyone. It was bad enough when Uncle Enrico thought I was having a breakdown and tried comforting me.

“What’s your favorite quote?” 

“Uh..” I lick my lips, unsure where this conversation is going. Is this normal? Does everyone act like this? Is this just a trick question? Favorite quote? Like my favorite one out of the whole book or out of each chapter?

“My favorite is “There are so many doors to open. I am impatient to begin. ”” He quotes, slender fingers flipping through the pages. “You?” He asks once

“Oh, uhm” Okay, so he meant favorite quote out of the whole book. I can totally answer that. “Mine is, “If I could reach out into the past of my memories, I would make her see how much she was hurting me.””

Okay, that was a really heavy quote. Like stupidly heavy, this is the first time we’ve ever talked and now he’s gonna tell everyone that he has to tutor a weirdo. Fuck fuck fuck, I totally sound like a loser. He’s probably thinking that I’m some kind of try hard or that I’m creepy or depressed, I mean I am depressed, there’s doctor notes to prove that but-

“That’s a nice quote.” He smiles lightly. I think he’s smiling at least, from what I know he’s always seen wearing a smirk. It’s probably the sunlight coming from the windows behind him.

“Oh, thank you?” I can’t help but to phrase it like a question, I’m not sure what I’m thanking him for. Or what this conversation is, who asks about someone’s favorite quote?

“I have to get going, but I’ll see you Monday.” He says, leaving.

I didn’t even notice that he didn’t hand back my book.

_ Well I think they’re going out. They hold hands and kiss and hug all the time, so I’m 99% sure they’re going out. I could be wrong though, it’s not even my business so I’m not sure why I’m reading about it to you. I guess I just need something to talk about that doesn’t- _

_ Something weird happened. I’m probably going to have to write a whole new letter later on tonight but I just have to get this outta my system before I combust. I’m home alone right now so I don’t have to worry about anyone sneaking up on me like today. Earlier when I was writing to you, in the middle of my sentence, Renato Sinclair came and sat across from me. _

_ He’s the secretary of the student council and basketball captain. He has black hair and these curly sideburns that bounce every time he walks. Not that I watch, everyone always whispers about it whenever he’s in the room. or hall. or anywhere. _

_ It was just so weird, like everything about him screams ‘popular heartthrob heartbreaker’. His last name is Sinclair, like I’m almost positive that his whole family comes from a long line of royalty or something. I wouldn’t be surprised if someone said he was secretly a prince to a faraway country like Italy or Greece.  _

_ And then he saw my book and asked what my favorite quote from  _ _ Flowers for Algernon _ _ was out of nowhere. Is that normal? Do people just randomly ask about your favorite quote? Anyways I told him and he said it was a nice quote. I think he even smiled.  _

_ This whole letter is a mess, I’ll probably just end up writing a new one and shoving this one in a shoe box under my bed. I’m tired now. _

_ Goodnight, _

_ Tsuna _


End file.
